


[vore] Little Blue Riding Hood

by wolfbunny



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Non-fatal vore, Soft Vore, Vore, ecto-anatomy, safe vore, unwilling prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny
Summary: This is what happens when you don't share baked goods with a wolf





	[vore] Little Blue Riding Hood

“Something smells good. What’ve you got there?”  
  
The wolf was big, but it didn’t scare Blueberry. “I’m taking these treats to my brother!” he said, defiantly.  
  
“Ooh. Can I have some?” The wolf lifted the basket out of Blue’s arms, and with a shriek of indignation Blue snatched it back.  
  
“No! I just told you, these are for my brother!”  
  
The wolf took it in stride. “Oh. Well, okay then. I’ve already found something much sweeter to eat anyway.”  
  
Blueberry had no idea what it was talking about. He opened his mouth to ask, but the wolf grabbed his blue hood, lifting him off his feet and threatening to choke him. Fortunately, after a moment, some of his weight was supported by his leg—in the wolf’s mouth—  
  
Blueberry yelped in surprise and tried to twist out of the wolf’s grasp, but its sharp teeth closed around the leg in its mouth, and its free hand held onto his other leg.  
  
“What are you doing?” he demanded, trying to kick loose, but the wolf just pulled his leg in deeper and shoved the other one in there with it. He didn’t know what he’d expected. The wolf couldn’t answer with him in its mouth; and although it didn’t seem the type to care about the manners of talking with one’s mouth full, it wouldn’t be so easy to trick it into giving him a chance to escape.  
  
The wolf gulped, and Blueberry’s legs slid down its throat, pulling him waist-deep into its jaws. He’d dropped the basket when it picked him up, so his hands were free to brace against its face. Maybe he could even poke it in the eye, he thought, but perhaps the wolf had the same idea; it let go of his hood and used both hands to fold his arms to his chest and hold them there long enough for it to swallow again. Once his arms were past its teeth, there wasn’t much he could do, but that didn’t stop him trying. He was able to snake an arm back out, but before he could manage anything else the wolf gulped him deeper, so his hand barely reached past its teeth. The wolf’s jaws closed surprisingly gently on his wrist, trapping his skull in the reddish twilight of its mouth.  
  
A moment later the red ectoflesh of its throat closed around his skull, squeezing his whole body, and the next thing he knew he dropped into—somewhere. He opened his eyes to try to get his bearings, but all he could see was red—not like the inside of the wolf’s mouth but not so different either. And the surface he was lying on was concave and—squishy—and curved up, surrounding him like a fishbowl. He could make out something through the translucent substance—bones, he realized. The wolf’s spine was next to him, and its ribs above. The reddish stuff must be its ectoflesh—he was in the wolf’s stomach!  
  
“Hey!” he shouted.  
  
Light flooded in as the wolf peeled up its shirt to look at him. “What?”  
  
“You—! What did you do?! You ate me!”  
  
“Yep,” the wolf grinned.  
  
“How dare you!”  
  
“Aw, sorry ‘bout that. Tell ya what. To make it up to ya, I’ll deliver this basket to yer bro like you were gonna.”  
  
“What? No!”  
  
The light disappeared again and Blueberry was jostled as the wolf started to walk. After slipping back down several times on the wet, slimy inner surface of the wolf’s stomach, he managed to get upright on his knees. Would the wolf be able to find his brother’s house in the forest? It wasn’t hard—the path didn’t really go anywhere else. He yelled at the wolf to stop until his voice went hoarse, but it continued walking at what Blueberry judged to be a leisurely pace.  
  
Finally it stopped. Blue’s relief was short-lived, as he heard a knock on a door. Maybe his brother would have the sense to look out and see who it was before he—nope, there was the sound of the door creaking open.  
  
“Hello?” came Stretch’s voice. He must be confused to see someone other than Blueberry.  
  
“Hey uhh … you got a brother? Short little guy with a blue riding hood?”  
  
“Who wants to know?” Stretch at least had the sense to be suspicious.  
  
“He sent you this basket of goodies.”  
  
“Oh. Um, thanks, but … Why didn’t he bring it himself?”  
  
“He was gonna, but well, you know.”  
  
“Know what?”  
  
“You know—what happens when you’re walking through the forest all defenseless and you meet a big bad wolf and don’t share any of your baked goods with him.”  
  
“What—what happens?” Stretch’s voice was shaking.  
  
“Ya tend to get eaten,” the wolf said casually.  
  
There was a pause. “You’ve gotta be kidding me.”   
  
“Not at all. Wanna see ‘im?”  
  
Stretch must have answered nonverbally if at all, because Blueberry didn’t hear anything more before the wolf pulled up its shirt again. There was Stretch, leaning over to peer in at him. Blueberry looked back at him sheepishly.  
  
“Blue! Are you okay? How did you get in there?”  
  
“He’s fine,” the wolf said, shuttering him off from the outside world again. “It’s just kinda hard to get ‘im back out the way he went in.”  
  
“What are you saying?”  
  
“Maybe if you kinda reach in there, and he reaches up and grabs your hand…?”  
  
“You think I can pull him back out?”  
  
“Yeah, why not?”  
  
“Have you—done this before?”  
  
“Well, not exactly. But don’t worry about it. You saw him, right? He’s not hurt or nothin’, just kinda stuck in there.”  
  
“Well, okay …”  
  
“No!” Blueberry tried to yell, but his voice was only a croak after all the yelling he’d done on the way here. “Don’t trust him!”  
  
“Blueberry, can you hear me? Reach up, toward the—toward his mouth!”  
  
“Nooo!” Blueberry protested, but tried to cooperate anyway. He couldn’t reach the entrance to the wolf’s stomach from this position, and when he tried to stand he just kept slipping. Eventually he lit on the idea of climbing up the side of the stomach, but by then it was too late—  
  
“Whoa, what are you—hey, stop thamfff!”  
  
Blueberry hoped desperately there was some other explanation, but those hopes were dashed when Stretch’s skull and shoulders were forced into the slimy space with him. When the rest of him followed, it got very crowded inside the wolf’s stomach. Taller and lankier than Blueberry, Stretch was forced to curl up.  
  
“Hey, Blue. Sorry I wasn’t much help getting you out of this.”  
  
Blueberry wrapped his arms around his brother’s neck, unable to stop the sudden flow of tears. Getting himself into a mess like this was one thing, but now he’d dragged Stretch into it as well.  
  
“Don’t cry, Blue, I’m sorry.” Stretch hugged him close. “It’ll—it’ll be okay. We’ll get out of here—somehow.”  
  
Blueberry whispered his own apologies into Stretch’s hoodie as his brother tried to talk to the wolf and convince it to let them out. He asked nicely, he pleaded and begged, but the wolf didn’t respond, only lay down on Stretch’s floor to relax—and digest its meal? Blueberry wondered.  
  
***  
  
“Red! What are you doing in a place like this?” It hadn’t been hard for Edge to track him down, but … he was still annoyed.  
  
“Oh, hi, Boss. I got you some cookies and muffins and stuff.”  
  
“What? Where did you get that?”  
  
“It’s in the basket.”  
  
“Whose house is this?”  
  
“Some skeleton.”  
  
“And where is he?”  
  
“Right here.”  
  
Edge folded his ears back. He’d had an inkling his brother looked stuffed full of something. “Red. You know better than to eat a skeleton.”  
  
“Two skeletons.” Red grinned at his accomplishment. Edge flicked his ears, unamused. “Hey, that’s what happens to skeletons that don’t share their baked goods.”  
  
“I see. You were just teaching them a lesson about sharing?” Edge asked coolly.  
  
“That’s right.”  
  
“Did you ask them politely if you could have a cookie?”  
  
“Uh. To the best of my recollection?”  
  
“Well, I think they’ve learned their lesson now, so why don’t you let them out and ask them again?”  
  
“All right, fine.”  
  
Edge couldn’t see what happened under Red’s shirt, but when he sat up the two skeletons fell out, a little damp and confused but otherwise none the worse for wear.  
  
“Would you _please_ share some of your snacks with a couple of poor starving wolves?” Red asked, with a sharp-toothed grin.  
  
“Um, yes, of course!” said the taller skeleton.  
  
“Sure, yeah, that’s okay, right?” said the smaller one at the same time, looking at the taller one for confirmation.  
  
“Definitely, help yourselves.”  
  
They both inched away from Red as he reached for the basket. The little one in the blue hood hid behind Edge, peering out at Red and beckoning for the other one to join him. It was so precious, Edge put an arm around the little skeleton, almost smiling at the way he held onto Edge’s glove.  
  
“Boss,” said Red, now halfway through a muffin, “are you sure all that talk about sharing wasn’t just because you wanted one of the skeletons I caught for yourself?”  
  
The skeleton shrank away from Edge, who frowned. “Come now, Red, you’re scaring them.” The taller skeleton was trying to surreptitiously pull the little one away from the wolf, so Edge stood between them, resting a hand on each of their shoulders. “You’ll have to forgive my brother’s sense of humor. I’m sure he’s just happy to have made some new friends.”  
  
“Yeah, sorry if I scared ya. Here, have a cookie.” He pushed the basket of baked goods toward them. “Before I _wolf_ them all down, right? Come on, what’s a little snacking between friends?”


End file.
